


Missing You

by allofspace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney can't sleep and it's all John's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



Rodney rolled over onto his stomach and groaned exasperatedly. He mashed his face into the pillow and arched his back, then stretched his legs and his toes. He was exhausted, but restless. His eyes stung from tiredness but his body just wouldn’t fall asleep. Naturally, he blamed Colonel John Sheppard. 

When John was leaving a week ago, he’d teased Rodney about missing him while he was gone. Rodney assured John he was impervious to such nonsense and that it would be a nice break. Rodney was a good liar. But he didn’t think it would be this bad. 

Rodney had barely slept all week, his body only shutting down after hours of attempting to sleep, only to be woken up a few hours (which felt like seconds) later. He needed coffee to stay awake all day, which made it even harder to sleep at night, perpetuating the cycle. People started steering clear of him in the hallways and in the lab, and he assumed he looked like a madman. He hadn’t bothered to check the mirror lately, but he can almost feel dark bags weighing under his eyes and his hair probably looks like he’s just survived a tornado. 

~*~

“This is all your fault,” Rodney makes sure to say to John. It’s the first thing he says when John steps through the gate and makes a wide-eyed look at Rodney. 

“How is _this_ ,” John says waving a finger around indicating Rodney’s appearance. “At all my fault,” he finishes, with a slightly amused glint in his eye, and almost-there smile. 

“Because it’s your fault we ever shared a bed in the first place, and therefore it’s your fault I can’t sleep without you in it now,” Rodney says with crossed arms and a pout. Sleep-deprivation really isn’t a good look for him.

John gives a small smile to Rodney and all Rodney wants to do was get close and nuzzle into John’s neck, but not here, not in the gateroom. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and try to take a nap. I need to have a quick word with Weir,” John says. Rodney furrows his brow.

“I just said I can’t –“ Rodney starts, but John interrupts. 

“Rodney. Go,” John says firmly, and it’s a good thing Rodney has such a high IQ because he understands the implication even with such lack of sleep. 

“Going,” Rodney concedes and heads to his room. He knows John will make up an excuse to Elizabeth; tell her that Rodney needs a break, and that he needs to unpack. She’ll look knowingly at him, and thank him with her eyes because she knows John is the only thing that will make Rodney bearable again. 

Rodney is comfy in the bed, in just his boxers and a t-shirt. He feels lighter already, just knowing John is home again. It’s unsettling being on Atlantis without John, wondering if crises follow Atlantis or if they follow John. It’s unsettling not being able to watch over him and make sure he doesn’t die on any suicide missions. 

Rodney has to stop thinking about all the unsettling things about John being gone when he hears the ‘whoosh’ of the door sliding open, and moments later an arm is wrapped around him, and a warm body is pressed to his back.

“I missed you too, Rodney,” John whispers.


End file.
